


Undying

by Trialia



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Angst, Challenge: wordclaim50, Episode: s01e15 Before I Sleep, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-18
Updated: 2005-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'll never grow old for me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undying

**Author's Note:**

> Wordclaim50 prompt #1 'AU'. Alternate Elizabeth's point-of-view. Nominated for a [Stargate Fan Award](http://www.sg-awards.com/) in 2006 under _Best Short Works: Vignette: Sheppard/Weir_.

I remember you.

I'll remember you forever young, with that determined look on your face that said you'd get us out of this one, even though we were being attacked by the unknown, stuck in a tin can high above a world we didn't know, and I was being tossed like a rag doll, clinging to a bulkhead like it was my only link to life-- and maybe it was.

I knew from the moment I saw myself in your presence again that I had unknowingly been letting it take over, the feeling that had swamped me for a second that first day I saw you.

I missed you. Ten thousand years. I missed you so much.

And now, now I can leave this place, this life, knowing I'll still be able to love you here, knowing what I've done saved your life for another day, another battle to be fought; perhaps won, perhaps lost.

My last memory of you won't be of your sitting at the console of a spaceship trying to save our lives and Dr. Zelenka's; it'll be leaning against the wall of the Atlantis infirmary, eyes closed and face relaxed in sleep.

That's how I _want_ to remember you, and it's how I shall.

I wish you well.


End file.
